


Free

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rose and Pearl are finally reunited.Or are they?





	Free

Rose had returned home after a year. Pearl, her best friend and lover was waiting for her. Rose was hired by a mob called "The Great Diamond Authority" to kill people. If Rose killed all the people, she would be free.

Pearl led Rose into the bedroom that they shared. Pearl was all about keeping clean, but if you looked at the room, you would think different. The room was filled with liquor bottles and cigarette packs. Rose felt a pain of guilt.

"I'm sorry for being gone for so long." Rose sat on the bed, facing down.

"It's okay. You didn't have a choice."

"I brought you a present." Rose handed the little box in her hands to Pearl. Pearl opened the box to find a tutu with a bow attached to it. Pearl smiled at it. Pearl took the bow off and moved to Rose.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked as Pearl put the bow on her.

"You're my present, Rose."

Their lips touched. They were kissing for the first time in a year. Pearl was so happy. Rose was finally free.

But she really wasn't. Rose needed to make one make one more kill to be free. As they were kissing, Rose felt sadness. Rose knew what was fixing to happen as she pulled the gun out of her jacket pocket.

 

The End.


End file.
